The present invention relates to mining equipment, and in particular to an underground continuous mining machine.
Remote-controlled continuous mining machines are generally operated by an off-board human operator using a remote control device. The operator is positioned behind the machine and directs operation of the machine by sight. The operator must insure that the mining machine is aligned with the mineral seam, or reef, at all times since it is difficult to rectify the machine's orientation once it deviates. In many circumstances, the reef varies in three dimensions, making it difficult for the mining machine to follow the seam.